


A Dog Slave

by RainbowFez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conditioned to become and animal, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Isaac and Scott are Pets, Issac is an animal, Killing to make a point, M/M, Master/Slave, Murder, Nogitsune won, Scott losing himself to the Nogitune, Submisive Scott, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowFez/pseuds/RainbowFez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Nogitsune won he enslaved Scott and his friends. He took Scott and Issac as his sex toys and abuses them. Read the warnings. Do Not Read if you find any of the tags wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dont read if you have a problem with someone becoming a mindless pet.

Scott tried not to look as he passed his friends. They were chained to the wall naked and bloody. There were always open wounds. The nogitsune didn’t want them strong enough to escape. He didn’t cry about it anymore. His tears had run dry months ago. Now he was being led past his friends by the strap attached to his collar. He himself was naked and forced to crawl on his hands and knees like a dog. 

Six months ago the nogitsune had won. He’d captured and beat him and his friends to the point of no return. Alison would never use her arms again Derek had his limbs broken and sawed off so many times now they couldn’t move. Forever paralyzed even with his healing. The beast in styles found pleasure in Scott’s obedience. Stiles always joked about him being a dog but the nogitsune made it so. He lived like a dog, ate like a dog and slept on a dog’s bed. He was forbidden to stand. He’d made that mistake once getting out of bed. Lydia had been killed because of it. He had to watch as they slowly cut off her fingers then hands then arms and legs. It took five hours for them to kill her and in the entire time she never stopped screaming.

“Hello Scotty” Stiles called as Scott was led through the door. He kept his head low but knew his master was sitting on his throne most likely torturing an innocent person. He was proven right when he heard a Child scream. He felt a sad relief when the scream cut off. The boy was dead. He wouldn’t have to be tortured for who knows how long. The nogitsune liked to play with his toys for days. It was only when their minds were gone that he stopped finding pleasure.

“Look at me” Stiles growled. Scott looked up at the monster trying to ignore the dead bodies piled around his throne. He was going through a children faze. His victims seemed to get younger every day. “It took you long enough” He growled. Scott made a whimpering noise. OH how much he wished he could speak, or maybe not. How could he find the words in a room filled with the dead? “Bring him to me” he commanded the man holding Scotts collar.

Scott allowed himself to be pulled to Stiles feet. Closing his eyes he felt the pain of electricity shoot through his veins. He whimpered and wined like an animal. The nogitsune went easy when he behaved this way. When the pain stopped he shut his mouth, allowing no noises to escape.

“Pleasure me” Stiles growled. Scott moved himself so he was eye level with the cock his master was taking out. He worked quickly, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. He twisted his head and used his tongue just as his master pleased. “Harder Scotty” Stiles whined in a voice that sounded too much like his best friend. The nogitsune grabbed Scott by his hair and pushed him down on his dick, relishing the sound of gagging. When he finally released him he was laughing. Scott continued to suck. “No” he growled. “Take him to his cage. I wish to save him for later.”

“Yes master” The man said, pulling Scott away from the throne. Across the room facing the throne a large cage stood. Inside Isaac was laying curled up whimpering? Scott’s heart broke all over again. He couldn’t believe what happened to Isaac. He had already been broken by his father, so little self-worth in him, always striving to do what was asked of him. Stiles had thought it a challenge. He beat and tortured the boy but not in the same way as the others. He was conditioning him. He wanted to take his humanity away, to truly make him a dog. Unlike Scott who he wanted to know what he was doing, to have to live out his days behaving like an animal but with a mind of a human, he chose Isaac to lose all that made him human. He truly is a dog. The cage was opened and slammed shut. Scott closed his eyes and curled up trying to sleep. At least in his dreams he could escape. 

Unfortunately his plan was taken away. Scott shivered as he heard Isaac waking next to him. He tried to remain still, not make a noise. God he hoped Isaac wouldn’t wake up. Unfortunately he heard the familiar bark. He opened his eyes and barked back. They circled eachother twice in the cage. Maybe things would be different this time. Isaac approached him and Scott didn’t move knowing the punishment if he didn’t submit to Isaac. The other were wolf sniffed him before licking his face.

Isaac barked and showed an almost human Smile. Scott allowed himself to be tacked and wrestled onto his back. He kept his eyes closed so he didn’t see the other boy licking his chest, running his tongue repeatedly over his nipples. He shivered as Isaac began to move lower liking a line down to his navel. Scott’s eyes did whip open though when the tongue began to lick his cock, swirling around the head and up and down the shaft. Isaac looked ecstatic as if this was the most fun he had in years. It made him feel pathetic when he silently wished the same thing had been done to him so he wouldn’t have to feel this pain. Maybe he’d even enjoy it like Isaac.

Isaac took his ex-alpha’s cock in his mouth and began to enthusiastically suck it. He made happy whimpering noises and pawed at Scott’s chest as his sucked. Scott felt his stomach turn. Isaac had been taught well how to suck a cock. He was better than Alison ever was and Stiles that one time when they were young. He knew when to speed up and when to use his tongue. Self-loathing filled Scott when he moaned in pleasure. Stiles laughed in the background. Scott found himself thrusting up into Isaacs’s mouth. The boy was actually able to take all nine inches without gagging. Isaac stopped sucking and began to lick Scott’s balls. He always did this before he fucked Scott. Luckily he wasn’t as big as Stiles eight inches. Isaac was seven and surprisingly thick.

When the sucking stopped Isaac nudged Scott with his nose signaling for him to turn over. Scott got on his hands and knees just like he had come in. Isaac’s long limbs didn’t seem awkward around him. They actually felt nice. And somehow he was excited about what was about to happen. Isaac pushed his cock in, only having slight trouble. Scott had loosened up considerably in the last few months. He was fucked at least twice a day sometimes more when Stiles let his goons play with him. Isaac moaned as he began to push in. Scott gasped but held firm. When Isaac started off he was slow, gentle, allowing Scott to become comfortable. But soon he was slamming hard into him, his balls making a slapping sound. Isaac barked with every thrust his eyes lighting up with excitement. Scott on the other hand was whimpering, trying his best to stay calm as one of his best friends raped him. He tried to ignore it when Isaac hit his prostate. He tried not to bark when he hit it again. The third time he couldn’t hold it in. The two boys growled and barked like two dogs in heat as they fucked on the floor of their cage. Scott began thrusting back as Isaac slammed into him, trying to get it as far in as he could. 

Scott felt his eyes role when he felt a hand grabbed his dick. It was only in the heat of the moment that Isaac showed some humanity. This time it being jacking Scott off as he fucked him. When his thrusts became erratic and his wines became higher Scott knew he was about to cum. Isaac came howling up at the celling. He released Scott’s rock hard cock and fell to the floor panting. Scott followed his lead. As they lay there Isaac faced him snuggling close occasionally licking his neck or shoulder. Scott’s only thought was “It is happening to me.” And he didn’t know if that was a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

1 month later

Scot bounded into Isaacs’s cage tackling him. They barked and rolled around taking nips at eachother. Scott still had a bit of thought in him. He knew what he was doing he was just enjoying it. He’d decided why fight it? Why feel so much sadness and pain when he could be enjoying himself as much as Isaac seemed to be. That’s why he was here barking playfully at his friend. Surprisingly he didn’t care that he was barking. Isaac seemed to know what he meant and it was kind of nice. He didn’t feel the need to talk anymore. He couldn’t communicate with anyone like that so why not just bark. 

Today was different though. When he made a lunge at Isaacs groin his master shouted “No”. Scott whimpered and looked up at Stiles. He didn’t want to displease his master. Master fad him and let him play with Isaac. Maybe there would even be more dogs to play with. He’d heard talk about some dog named Derek. He sounded fun. Isaac would surly love him too. The nogitsune nodded to his man who opened the door. Scott obediently crawled out, glancing warily at his maser. He was surprised though when Isaac was also taken out. The boy was shaking glassing all around him. For as long as he could remember he’d been in his cage. He’d never even considered the possibility of coming out. 

“Scotty, Isaac” Stiles said with a huge smile on his face. “Come with me.” The man that let them out attached a leash to Isaac’s color and began walking. Isaac walked slowly looking scared. Scott hadn’t thought about how Isaac was there every time his master hurt someone. Unlike him Isaac heard every scream and saw everything. He must have been terrified. Feeling bad Scott crawled to his friend and licked his cheek. When they stopped ha nuzzled his friend making reassuring noises. The man leading them handed the leashed to Master. The two dogs looked at him with big eyes. The nogitsune smiled wickedly down at them. The part that was still stiles wanted to laugh how they were giving puppy dog eyes. Of course stiles had lost control long ago. Going through so many panic attacks until he finally lost his mind. It made the nogitsune smile to remember the screams that came from the boy. He cherished those wonderful moments. Even if the human was gone he still left a bit of his personality. He was complaining though. He’d never found so much pleasure in sex, espeshial with Scott. Stiles had wanted Scott so bad. Lydia was nothing compared to Scott. The boy wanted to fuck him every moment of every day. Even for a teenager that was amazing. Now he was able to do it. If stiles had stayed to this point he might even be enjoying himself. 

“We’re going to have a little fun” He chuckled. The door opened and he led them into a room with a huge bed, about the size of two king sized beds put together. “We’re going to have so much fun. And now that Scotty seems to be enjoying himself so much I thought you could stay with me. They we can enjoy ourselves whenever we want.” The still human part of Scott’s mind understood and he was so happy his tongue was hanging out. He could have fun with master whenever he wanted. Isaac on the other hand didn’t understand. He still looked frightened up at their master. Scott nudged him with his nose giving him a happy bark. 

Stiles let go of the leashed and began stripping. Isaac instantly looked happy. He’d watched Master play with Scott lots of times. Now master would play with him. Once his clothes were off both boys excitedly began licking his dick. The each took a side licking up and down the shaft making slurping sounds. Isaac whimpered and looked at his friend.

Scott understood and let the other dog take Master’s cock in his mouth. He moved down to suck on his balls. Master moaned and placed a hand on Isaac’s head. He didn’t push him, just ran his hand through the long blond hair that now fell to his shoulders just like Scott. He threw back his head and groaned. Both boys wined back happy that Master was pleased. They whimpered again when Master pulled away.

“Get on the bed” He commanded. Scott nudged Isaac and jumped onto the bed. Luckily the other boy followed. Stiles pulled the boys into positon. He positioned them in a circle so they could all suck eachother. He Scott sucked Isaac who sucked Stiles. Stiles was surprised how much he wanted Scott’s huge dick in his mouth. He enjoyed it just as much as he thought he would. They sucked eachother for a short time. Isaac and Scott whined but Stiles didn’t like it. He liked it when they were barking and growling, making loud noises as they fucked eachother. Isaac had begun letting Scott fuck him in the past two weeks. It was more that Scott wanted to fuck him. 

Stiles finally pulled away from the two. Scott knew what Master wanted so he helped Isaac into a faceable position. He remembered Master Liked watching most when Isaac was on his back being fucked so that’s how he made the other boy sit. Stiles smiled as hit pet. He pulled Isaac near him and place his long legs on Stile’s shoulders. Then he entered. He was ruthless. Isaac wasn’t as loose as Scott. He still felt the pain. His barks were wild and Scott felt sorry for him. As Master fucked him he began licking his friends face. It seemed to sooth the other boy who began licking back.

“Fuck” Stiles shouted making both boys jump. Isaac’s movement caused Master’s dick to hit his prostate. His howl was loud and full of lust. Stiles smiled and hit it again. Soon the boy was wriggling, making all sorts of noises. Then he noticed Scott sulking, shooting occasional glances at them. He was jealous. That was good. Scott hadn’t felt sadness in too long. He deserved a little suffering.

Stiles, pinched Isaac’s nipples bringing out a high-pitched wine. Stiles smiled at the emotions passing on his other pet’s face. Stiles ran his hands down Isaac. The dog was well-fed and regularly exercised. He didn’t have a six pack but it was close. He pressed down hard, running a finger across all the lines and indents. He slowed his pace so he could move he could touch every part of Isaac’s body. He finally stopped completely, his dick ball deep in Isaac ass. Isaac had a blissful expression on his face, laying against a pillow.

Scott mined loudly. Stiles almost laughed. He wanted them to keep going. Scott enjoyed watching just like him. Stiles stared up again but focused completely on Scott. He Scott shifted so he could see better. Stiles decided to take pity on him. 

“Come here” he sighed gesturing Scott forward. Scott leapt over to them, his mouth open in a huge smile and his tongue hanging out. “Suck” Stiles commanded. Scott latched his mouth onto Isaac’s cock and began to vigorously suck. Issac moaned and shuddered. Scott could tell he was close. It wasn’t long till He started to cum. Scott was looking forward to the salty sweet taste but Master pulled his head off just as he came. Scott wined but stayed where he was.

Without looking to master he crawled above His playmate’s face so his cock was dangling in front of his mouth. Isaac took it without complaint. Scott Barked loudly and thrust down into Isaac’s mouth. He could feel the vibrations from Master fucking Isaac. It was what put him over the edge. But before he could come Master shouted “Off”. Scott mpved quickly but ended up releasing himself all over Isaac’s face. 

He whimpered looking over at master but je didn’t seem angry. He was actually smiling. Stile pulled out of Isaac and gestured Scott forward. Stiles stood up on the bed and Scoot looked up at him. Stiles only had to jack off for a few seconds for him to cum on Scott’s face. He left almost immediately after that, leaving the two dogs alone in the room. They stared eachother and smiled. They lunged at eachother at the same time, wresting to lick off as much cum off the other boy as they could. When it was over they were left sticky and intertwined. Scott yawned and looked around the room for a bed. He detangled himself from Isaac and jumped off the bed. He sniffed the air and circled the room. There didn’t seem to be a dog bed anywhere. He jumped back on Master’s bed and ground Isaac already curled up half asleep. Master wouldn’t be happy. But he was tired too so he intertwined himself with Isaac. They slept the same way they did after fucking In Isaac’s cage. The slept curled in a 69 position. The other’s groin in their face. Scott liked the smell. It always made him horny and Master liked it when they played together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please coment. This is unbeta'd and i want to know what you think.


End file.
